Encuentros
by marieta88
Summary: Conjunto de One-Shot. Lemon. Fic paralelo a "El comienzo" aunque no hay porque haberlo leído. ShikaTema, KibaKurenai...
1. Encuentro casual

********

IMPORTANTE: Antes de empezar os aviso, este fic contiene lemon, bueno es básicamente lemon xD Así que si no os gusta no sigáis leyendo.

Es un ShikaTema que forma parte del fic "El comienzo", yo lo llamo "El comienzo, del comienzo" cuando lo leáis lo entenderéis. Si no habéis leído "El comienzo" no pasa nada, pero os recomiendo que lo leáis de todas formas, da igual que sea antes o después de esto.

Para los lectores de "El comienzo": Sorpresa!! ¿Querías lemon? Pues tomar lemon. Si os gusta, puedo continuarlo con otras parejitas, porque dentro del fic ya no va ha haber sitio para meter lemon. ¿O es que no tenéis curiosidad por saber que paso en casa de Kurenai la noche que Kiba se presento sin avisar? Darme vuestra opinión vía review...

Es el primer lemon que escribo así que ser buenos conmigo. Sin más dilación, disfrutar de la lectura!!

Temari llevaba corriendo unas dos horas y empezaba a estar realmente agotada, tenía el cuerpo lleno de golpes y cortes, y le ardían los pies. Quizás no había sido buena idea querer hacer el viaje hasta Suna sin parar a descansar, pero la idea de poder llegar a su casa antes del amanecer era tentadora. Al final el paisaje decidió por ella, acababa de llegar a un lago de agua cristalina que estaba totalmente desierto. La chica decidió darse un baño, curar sus heridas, cenar algo y volver a emprender el viaje. Dejo sus cosas en la orilla, desató su pelo y se metió en el agua en ropa interior. El agua estaba helada pero eso en vez de incomodarla la relajó hasta un punto en el que no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor...

Shikamaru bostezó, había sido una misión aburrida, a una aldea aburrida, para atender asuntos aburridos y estaba siendo una vuelta casa realmente aburrida. Ni un ladrón o mercenario con el que entretenerse, ni siquiera un animal salvaje. Casi se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber pasado la noche en aquella aburrida aldea y haber echo el viaje de día cuando por lo menos se podía entretener mirando las nubes, pero encontró algo que realmente podía ser entretenido. Ante él había una extensión de bosque totalmente devastado, como si hubiera pasado un tornado por encima y algunos cadáveres de ninjas de la roca, que parecían haber muerto de una manera realmente dolorosa. Shikamaru sonrió, y se desvió de su camino, solo conocía a una persona capaz de hacer algo así…

Temari despertó de su estado de inconsciencia cuando notó unos brazos masculinos agarrarla por detrás, estuvo a punto de chillar y ponerse a dar golpes, pero reconoció su olor, ese olor a hombre mezclado con hierba húmeda que la volvía loca. Cuando chico empezó a besarla el cuello a Temari no le quedo ninguna duda de que ese era su hombre. Se dio la vuelta para encararle, se había metido vestido al agua y sus ropas se pegaban a ese cuerpo que le había echo perder el control en tantas ocasiones. Temari le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y comenzó a besarle con pasión, llevaba cuatro meses sin probar esos labios, un poco más y se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Te he echado de menos, pero podías haber esperado a que saliera del agua, casi me matas del susto-dijo Temari cuando terminaron el beso mientras abrazaba más fuerte al chico.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos mujer-contestó Shikamaru

-Si, lo noto, cada día te enciendes con más facilidad-dijo Temari mientras pegaba aun más su cuerpo al de él

-¿Y como quieres que me controle si te encuentro en medio de la noche bañándote semidesnuda?

Temari se rió y volvió a besarle mientras Shikamaru acariciaba su piel con ansia. La chica terminó el beso y se alejó de él tan inesperadamente que Shikmaru se quedó con cara de tonto.

-Me salgo, me estoy congelando y tengo hambre.

-¿Y que hago yo ahora?

-Decirle a tu "amiguito" que espere. Te espero fuera…

Cuando Shikamaru salio del agua Temari había echo fuego y estaba calentando agua para hacer sopa. Llevaba un vestido azul de algodón y el pelo suelto. Temari echó el sobre de fideos instantáneos y los dejo reposar, cuando levanto la vista casi se desmaya. Shikamaru se había quitado la ropa húmeda y estaba tumbado en la hierba como dios le trajo al mundo, con el pelo mojado y pose de actor porno.

-Ejem, podrías ponerte unos calzoncillos por lo menos…

-¿Por qué? Yo estoy muy a gusto así, además tu te has puesto el vestido pero no llevas ropa interior-dijo Shikamaru mientras la miraba con cara de pervertido.

Temari se sonrojó, junto más las piernas y se puso a comer los fideos con rabia.

-Cuando termines de comer aquí te espero-dijo Shikamaru mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello

-¿Y que te hace suponer que voy a ir?

-Que estas cachonda y te mueres por mis huesos

-Ja, ¿no será al revés?

-Bueno puede que yo también te desee, pero eres tú la que gime y ruega por más siempre.

-Pues te aseguro que esta vez vas a ser tu el que ruegue-dijo Temari mientras se acercaba a él gateando.

Shikamaru sonrió satisfecho, esa mujer era muy predecible en algunas ocasiones, era demasiado orgullosa.

Temari se tumbo sobre él, y le beso en la boca, después fue bajando mientras lamía, besaba y mordía toda su piel. Ese niño creía tener control sobre ella, pero le iba a enseñar lo que era gemir de verdad.

Shikamaru estaba en el puto cielo, sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Casi se le escapa un gemido cuando notó la boca de Temari en su entrepierna. Joder, nunca creyó que Temari llegara hasta ese punto, parecía una profesional. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando la chica paró de golpe y subió la cara a hasta la suya. Shikamaru abrió los ojos, Temari estaba sonrojada y exhibía un sonrisilla de triunfadora. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que llevaba gimiendo los últimos cinco minutos... _Kuso…_

-He ganado-dijo Temari riendo mientras se tumbaba su lado.

-Estas dando la guerra por ganada solo por una batalla.

-Entonces demuéstrame que sabes hacer.

Antes de que la chica pudiera terminar la frase Shikamaru se abalanzó sobre ella. Giraron unos metros quedando el encima de ella. Shikamaru le quito el vestido de un solo tirón y empezó a saborear esa piel morena que le traía loco. Temari no se movía, jamás había visto a un Shikamaru tan salvaje, normalmente se comportaba de una manera más pasiva. Entonces Shikamaru separó sus piernas y la penetró con una fuerza casi animal. Entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo casi frenético mientras la mordía el cuello.

Temari arañaba, mordía y tiraba del pelo al chico como una poseída.

Terminaron casi a la vez, Shikamaru se dejo caer a un lado y cerró los ojos agotado. Cuando los abrió miró a Temari que estaba sonrojada y sudorosa…

-Parece que al final he ganado yo-dijo Shikamaru

-Dejémoslo en empate-contesto la rubia mientras le abrazaba y se disponía a dormir- Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero mujer…

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me odiais? xD Sea lo que sea decimelo en un review...**

**Os dedico este fic a todas mis lectoras, en especial a las que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews, y haciendo mención especial a Rose Hatake Nara y Nara Villbs, porque son las que piden lemon y porque me fascinan sus fics .**

**Besoss**


	2. Visita inesperada

********

Las advertencias siguen siendo las mismas que en capitulo anterior.

He decidido continuar el fic con algunas parejitas más, sigue sin hacer falta leerse "El comienzo", pero os lo recomiendo de todas formas.

Si tenéis alguna sugerencia para la próxima pareja decírmelo en un review.

* * *

Era de noche en Konoha. Apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, Kurenai vigilaba el sueño de su pequeño. Parecía mentira que hubieran pasado ya tres años desde que nació, desde que Asuma la había abandonado… Se sentía tan sola, si no fuera por su hijo no sabía que hubiera sido de ella. Suspiró y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Se dirigió a la cocina con el propósito de beber un vaso de agua para luego irse a dormir. Fuera diluviaba, Kurenai se quedó mirando por la ventana y recordó una noche en la que también había llovido así, y cuando ya se iba a dormir Asuma apareció por allí, con un cigarro empapado en la boca y chorreando de agua. Había sido una noche perfecta… En ese momento alguien aporreó la puerta, Kurenai dio un respingo y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. No era Asuma, por supuesto.

Kiba estaba allí empapado, el pelo mojado se le pegaba a la cara y no dejaba ver sus ojos. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa blanca que mojada dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Kurenai se mordió el labio, era sin duda una visión muy sexy.

-Ki-Kiba ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Necesitaba verte Kurenai.

-¿Y no podías esperar a mañana? Asuma está dormido…

-Sabes que ese niño no se despierta ni con un terremoto, además necesito habar contigo-dijo Kiba mientras agarraba de la cintura a la que fuera su sensei, y susurró a su oído-Urgentemente

Kurenai gimió levemente con el contacto del cálido aliento del chico contra su piel. Kiba observó a su sensei, estaba nerviosa y algo sonrojada. Iba vestida con un yukata de seda debajo del cual Kiba estaba seguro de que no llevaba nada.

Kiba cerró la puerta con una mano y con la otra empujó a Kurenai hacia la pared del recibidor. La mujer se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró:

-Kiba no hay nada de lo que hablar.

-Si que lo hay Kurenai, yo te amo y lo sabes bien. No puedes ignorarlo por siempre.

-Nosotros no podemos tener nada, debes olvidarme.

-Olvidarte. ¿Cómo?-preguntó Kiba mientras le pegaba un puñetazo a la pared y acorralaba a la sensei contra ella- ¿Cómo voy a olvidarte si tu olor esta grabado en mi mente? Este olor…-dijo mientras olía el pelo de Kurenai y bajaba hasta su cuello rozándola con los labios.

Kurenai cerró los ojos, Kiba estaba mordiéndola el cuello con pasión, si no paraba esto ya no tendría fuerzas para hacerlo, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar tan cerca de un hombre…

-Detente Kiba, esto no esta bien.

-¿Porque Kurenai? ¿Por qué soy menor que tu? Ya no soy un niño, soy mayor de edad y tú ya no eres mi sensei. ¿Qué problema hay?

-Yo no te amo Kiba.

-Pero me deseas-dijo y Kurenai no tuvo fuerzas para negar lo evidente- Y a mí con eso me basta. Una noche, Kurenai, solo te pido una noche.

Kurenai asintió y Kiba comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Mientras la lengua de Kiba luchaba contra la suya la conciencia de Kurenai le decía que parara aquello, que iba hacer sufrir a Kiba y que no estaba bien. Pero todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que continuara, que se dejara llevar por la pasión que hacia tanto que no sentía. Al final cedió al deseo de la carne.

Fueron al cuarto de Kurenai entre besos perdiendo por el camino la camisa del chico y la conciencia de la mujer. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Kiba empujó a Kurenai contra la pared mientras la desabrochaba el yukata que cayó al suelo y luego comenzó a besarla con deleite.

Kurenai se dejo llevar por el placer, Kiba mordía, besaba, chupaba y succionaba toda su piel en los sitios adecuados movido no por la experiencia sino por el instinto. Un instinto salvaje que hacia gemir a la mujer.

Kiba volvió a besarla en la boca y Kurenai desabrocho sus pantalones y empezó a acariciarle la entrepierna. Kiba apartó su mano y la llevo hacia la pared entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Se termino de desvestir y Kurenai abrazó su cuerpo con las piernas dejando que Kiba aguantase su peso. El chico comenzó a morder su cuello antes de penetrarla con fuerza haciendo que la mujer gimiera. Kiba se quedó quieto entonces y Kurenai lo empujó hasta la cama quedando encima de él. Le miro a la cara y le beso dulcemente antes de comenzar a moverse. Comprendía que aquel momento era muy importante para el chico.

Aquella noche fue mágica para ambos, fuera llovía con fuerza y el viento golpeaba con furia las paredes pero ellos eran ajenos a todo eso. Para Kurenai era la primera vez que se sentía amada y deseada desde que Asuma muriese y para Kiba fue su primera vez con la mujer mas especial que conocería nunca. Cuando terminaron, Kurenai se abrazó al chico que la besó en la frente y le susurró un _gracias…_

A la mañana siguiente los dos despertaron con el amanecer, desnudos y abrazados. Kiba sonrió y fue a besar a Kurenai que se apartó y se incorporó.

-Dijiste que solo una noche, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Kurenai mientras se ponía el yukata- Ahora debes irte antes de que el niño despierte.

Kiba puso cara de desilusión y comenzó a vestirse. Kurenai bajo la cabeza mientras se gritaba a si misma que era una persona horrible, que debería haber pensado antes en las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora Kiba se había echo ilusiones y le iba a ser muy difícil olvidarla. Entones Kiba la agarró de la cara y la besó en la frente.

-No te preocupes Kurenai, haré que te enamores de mi, tarde o temprano conseguiré que olvides a Asuma.

Kurenai miró a Kiba y deseo de verdad que aquello pudiera suceder…

****

Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis podido comprender a Kurenai... Si queréis saber como terminaran estos dos leer "El comienzo"

Besos


End file.
